Der Krieg der Schwestern/Kapitel 1
Vor langer Zeit im Land der Uryd Vor vielen Jahrhunderten, "lange bevor die Sieben Götter die Augen öffneten", fällt ein Wachhund des Stammes drei der Mitglieder an und tötete zwei von ihnen während ein Kind schwer verletzt wurde. Der Wahnsinn des Hundes kam plötzlich und hatte nichts mit einer Verletzung oder Tollwut zu tun. Eine Gruppe von Kriegern tötet das Tier schließlich. Das verletzte Kind, ein Baby, wird vor die Sieben Gesichter im Felsen gelegt und zurückgelassen. Es stirbt kurze Zeit später. Im Land der Uryd, 1159 BS Karsa Orlong revels in his grandfather Pahlk's tales of raids on Silver Lake where the Teblor used to slay its inhabitants and take ears and other trophies. Karsa and his grandfather are ashamed of Karsa's father, http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Synyg%7CSynyg, as he did not venture out in raids as Pahlk had. Nonetheless, Synyg did raise Karsa to be a mighty warrior, trained in combat and one of the clan's greatest warriors. Karsa aims to be more like his grandfather than his father, and plans to travel to Silver Lake to recapture the former glory of the clan through conquest. Before he sets out with two companions, Delum Thord and Bairoth Gild, Karsa vows to bring glory to the Uryd clan's god http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Urual%7CUrugal by slaughtering thousands of children in his name. He aspires to win the right to marry http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Dayliss%7CDayliss upon his return, after proving his worth in combat. Dayliss however has blessed Bairoth, but Karsa is not concerned about his competition, as Bairoth is a follower while he, Karsa, is a true leader. As Karsa leaves the glade of the gods, seven figures rise from the ground. These seven are disfigured in one form or another. The seven had been sentenced to spend eternity in an underground crypt for a dishonorable failure they were responsible for. This sentence was cut short after some outside intervention, and the seven had but to break a vow and swear fealty to another. Urual (known as Urgual to the Teblor) states that Karsa will suffice to achieve their plans. http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Sin'b'alle%7CSin'b'alle (Siballe) is skeptical reminding Urual that Karsa's grandfather was also supposed to have sufficed but failed. Urual says that if Karsa fails, they will turn to Dayliss' unborn child, of whom Bairoth is the father and whom http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Emroth%7CEmroth is nurturing in Dayliss' womb. Karsa goes home to find Synyg grooming his horse Havok. Karsa asks where his own horse is, and Synyg replies that his horse is not ready and gives Karsa Havok instead. Karsa then asks for his father's blessing, which Synyg refuses and points out that Pahlk has already blessed Karsa, and that should suffice. Karsa leaves to join his companions who are waiting for him. As the three ride through the village, Karsa notes that nobody is out to observe their departure, as the clan elders disapprove of the journey. Karsa feels he is being watched nonetheless. The three are indeed observed by twenty-three “silent witnesses”, former siblings who were sacrificed to the Teblor god Siballe. One of the watchers comments how only one of them will return. Synyg is cooking when his father, Pahlk, arrives. The two dislike each other, and Pahlk is surprised to discover that Synyg gave Karsa his horse Havok. The two share words of contention over supper, after which Synyg kicks Pahlk out of his house and vows to kill him the next time he returns. Journey through Teblor lands Karsa and his friends head toward the lands of rival Teblor clans, the http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Rathyd%7CRathyd and the http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Sunyd%7CSunyd, on their way to Silver Lake. Karsa conveys his intent to avoid stealth and ride openly through the lands slaying all who get in the way in order to “gather souls.” Bairoth disagrees and mocks Karsa, but reassures Karsa that he will follow him. The trio come across a group of Rathyd and Karsa attacks, leaving his companions behind. He slays all but one “youth,” who escapes. Bairoth complains that the youth escaped, but Karsa tells him it was an intentional diversion. Now the youth will describe three warriors on foot (they had hidden their horses), and the Rathyd will not be expecting mounted warriors and thus limit the range in which they will search for the invaders. Bairoth warns that the youth will grow up to become a warrior and an enemy of the Uryd. Karsa dismisses this concern, vowing that the Rathyd warleader will bow before him one day. Karsa reveals his plan to harry the Rathyd, pretending to be http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Sunyd%7CSunyd raiders, and lead the pursuing avengers to the neighboring clan of Sunyd, starting a war between the two rival clans. Karsa anticipates that the Rathyd will mount a hunting party to retaliate against the invaders and that the Rathyd's village will be undefended except for the elderly, women and children. They indeed find the village undefended and quickly kill all the children and elderly villagers. They then round up the women for sexual conquest. As Delum and Bairoth are having the women of the village, Karsa meets with the chief's wife. He does not believe the woman's recollection of Pahlk begging passage through their lands. Karsa takes the chief's wife in the chief's own bed before taking the chief's daughter last. He leaves both of them with child. After riding onward, they encounter a pack of Rathyd dogs. Karsa subdues the pack's leader. The pack is now submissive and loyal to the trio. The Uryd warriors then happen upon one of the Rathyd hunting parties, who are quickly slaughtered by the Uyrd. en:House of Chains/Chapter 1 Kategorie:Der Krieg der Schwestern